Maybe
by Tsuddel
Summary: [Spoiler für S4E4!] Rick kehrt allein zurück. Wie wird Daryl auf Ricks Entscheidung reagieren?


Als Michonne den Wagen durch das Tor des Gefängnisses fuhr, ahnte Daryl noch nicht, was ihn dort erwartete. Er ging davon aus, dass sie noch weitere Menschen verloren hatten. Auch wenn er das nie aussprechen würde, es war die Realität, die er vermutete. Im Stillen hoffte er, dass wenigstens seine Familie noch aushielten bis sie die Medikamente bekamen. Glenn war bereits in Quarantäne als sie sich auf den Weg machten. Was wenn noch mehr krank geworden sind? Wenn inzwischen alle krank waren?

„Mach dir keine Gedanken.", hörte er Michonnes Stimme und sah, dass sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln kurz ansah, als sie parkte. Kaum stand das Auto sprang er auch schon fast hinaus. Er sammelte die Rucksäcke mit der Medizin ein und machte sich auf den Weg in den C-Block um so schnell wie möglich Hershel die Medikamente zu bringen. Der C Trakt war leise. Viel zu leise und auf den Ersten Blick konnte er niemanden sehen.

„Hershel?"

Keine Antwort. Stattdessen hörte er, wie jemand sich bewegte und schließlich sah er Rick aus seiner Zelle kommen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, schien gerade die Welt untergegangen zu sein. Erneut. Dieser Anblick ließ bei Daryl alle Hoffnung sinken. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie zu spät waren. Oder?

„Er ist bei den anderen in der Quarantänestation.", bemerkte Rick, als er näher kam, „Er wollte den Leuten unbedingt Holunderbeeren-Tee kochen um die Symptome zu schwächen, bis ihr wieder da seid. Ich konnte es ihm nicht ausreden."

Daryl schluckte und ließ seinen Arm mit den Taschen sinken. Rick stand nun direkt vor ihm.

„Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe ging es ihm gut, Daryl. Glenn hält auch tapfer durch. Maggie geht es gut, Judith ist bei Beth. Carl ist okay. Und ich bin froh, dass ihr wieder da seid."

Plötzlich ließ er die Taschen fallen. Moment. Rick hatte jeden aufgezählt, von dem er wusste dass sich Daryl ernsthaft um sie sorgte. Er sorgte sich auch um die anderen Menschen, aber diese kleine Gruppe, war für ihn so etwas wie seine Familie. Und Rick hatte jeden aufgezählt. Jeden. Jeden außer _sie_.

„Und Carol?"

Rick mied den Blickkontakt bei ihrem Namen und der Jäger ahnte böses. Das hatte nichts gutes zu bedeuten.

„Ist sie tot?", Daryl konnte nicht verhindern dass seine Stimme zitterte. Das war etwas, was er nicht hören wollte, als er zurückkam. Er wollte, dass alle sicher waren. Gesund. Lebendig.

„Nein."

Die Erleichterung stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben. Rick wagte es nun auch wieder seinen Vize anzusehen. Jedoch wusste er nicht, wie er es ihm beibringen sollte. Wie sollte er seine Entscheidung vor ihm rechtfertigen, wo er doch wusste, dass Carol ein besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen hatte?

Zu seinem Glück schwang die Tür in dem Moment auf und Maggie platze herein.

„Daryl! Steh da nicht so herum, wir brauchen die Medizin. Schnell!"

Der Angesprochene sammelte schließlich die Taschen auf und lief Maggie eilig hinterher. Rick blieb allein zurück. Er stand noch eine ganze Weile am selben Fleck, bis er sich entschloss den anderen zu folgen.

* * *

Daryl durfte nicht mit in den A Trakt. Hershel und Maggie waren dagegen gewesen. Sie hatten nur Bob mit hineingenommen da er medizinische Kenntnisse hatten und sie ihn brauchten, jetzt wo Dr. S selbst krank war. Er mochte diese Entscheidung nicht, aber er akzeptierte sie. Immerhin hoffte er dass er Bob seinen Standpunkt dort draußen deutlich gemacht hatte. Wehe ihm, wenn er das wegen seinem beschissenen Alkohol versaute.

Da er deshalb nichts zu tun hatte, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach Carol gemacht. Hershel sagte ihm, dass sie nicht in Quarantäne sei, aber er konnte sie auch auf dem Gelände nicht finden.

„Hast du Carol gesehen?", fragte er Carl, der ein Auge auf den Zaun warf. Eine seiner Hände immer am Holster seiner Waffe.

„Nicht seitdem sie mit Dad auf Tour war."

„Rick und Carol waren unterwegs?"

Nun drehte sich der Junge endlich zu Daryl um. Seine Augen waren leicht glasig und gerötet. Ob er geweint hat? Daryls Magen zog sich wieder zusammen.

„Ja. Sie wollten ein paar Häuser durchsuchen. Nicht weit entfernt.", Carl schluckte und sah Daryl direkt in die Augen, „Er kam allein zurück. Ich habe ihn gefragt wo Carol ist, aber er sagt nichts."

Nun liefen bei Carl erneut die Tränen, während sich in Daryls Hals ein Kloß bildete. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Vor weniger als einer Stunde hatte er Rick noch gefragt ob Carol lebte. Wie konnte er ihn nur anlügen? Andererseits sah Rick ziemlich fertig aus. Vielleicht wollte er es ihm in dem Moment auch gar nicht sagen.

„Daryl, ich glaube sie ist tot.", Carl wischte mit der Rückseite seiner Hand über seine Augen um die Tränen zu stoppen. Es tat ihm weh, das Kind so zu sehen. Nachdem er seine Mutter verloren hatte, dachte er nun auch, er hätte Carol verloren. Carol, die in der ganzen Zeit versucht hatte das zu sein, was einer Mutter in dieser Zeit am nächsten kam.

Etwas machte Klick in Daryl und eine Wut breitete sich in ihn aus. Er wollte jetzt wissen was los war und er wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Ohne noch etwas zu Carl zu sagen, machte er kehrt und stürmte zum C Trakt. Dort hatte er Rick zuletzt gesehen. Und tatsächlich als er Ricks Zelle näher kam, sah er ihn und Tyreese. Sie schienen sich zu unterhalten. Beziehungsweise sie unterhielten sich, denn jetzt war Daryl dran mit Rick ein paar Takte zu reden.

„Wo ist sie?", brüllte er ihm vom weiten zu. Beide Männer sahen ihn verdutzt an, als Daryl sich seinen Weg zu ihnen bahnte. Er hatte Rick schneller am Kragen gepackt, als dieser realisieren konnte was passierte.

„Wo ist _sie_?", wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal drohender.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Rick zu und schälte sich aus Daryls Griff.

„Du warst doch mit ihr auf Kundschaft, oder nicht?"

„Ja."

„Und du bist allein zurück gekommen. Also, wo ist sie wenn sie nicht tot ist?!"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!"

Langsam verlor Daryl seine Geduld und Ricks Verhalten trug nicht dazu bei, es zu behalten.

„Erzähl mir was passiert ist!"

Tyreese hielt sich im Hintergrund, während er Rick und Daryls hitziges Wortgefecht beobachtete. Der Jüngere – soweit er Daryls Alter beurteilen konnte – war ziemlich wütend. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Im Gegenteil, er schien der Rationalste in der Gruppe zu sein. Jedenfalls zu dem Zeitpunkt als Rick Crazy Town besuchte.

„Wir waren in diesen Häusern, wir hatten ein Gespräch und ich hab sie dort gelassen." Ehrlicher hätte der Ex - Polizist nicht sein können. Daryl hingegen war das zu viel. Er nahm einen Schritt rückwärts und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu.

„Warte. Damit ich das kapiere: ", er drehte sich wieder zu Rick um, „Du sagst du hast sie da mit raus genommen und hast sie einfach dagelassen?!"

_Du sagst du hast meinen Bruder auf einem Dach festgemacht und ihn einfach dagelassen?!_

Die Szene von damals spielte sich erneut in seinem Kopf ab. Als er Rick das erste Mal traf, hat er seinen Bruder zurück gelassen und nun hatte er Carol auch einfach dort draußen gelassen. Wollte der Kerl etwa jeden, der ihm etwas bedeutete irgendwo zurücklassen? Rick reagierte nicht auf seine Fragen sondern senkte schuldig den Kopf, was Daryl nur noch wütender machte.

„Prima.", brachte er zwischen gepressten Zähnen hervor, „Erst lässt du Merle zurück und nun auch noch Carol?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was sie getan hat!"

„Dann spuck's aus, Mann!"

Rick ließ seinen Blick zu Tyreese schweifen, der die ganze Szene nur stumm beobachtete. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das vor ihm erklären sollte. Jedoch würde er sich nun entweder von Daryl oder von Tyreese eine einfangen. Von Daryl, wenn er es nicht sagen würde und von Tyreese, wenn er es sagen würde. Keine schöne Auswahl.

„Carol hat Karen und David getötet.", gab er schließlich zu. Nun weiteten sich die Augen beider Männer.

„Was?" Daryl stolperte erneut einige Schritte zurück. In seinem Gesicht stand pures Entsetzen.

„Sie wollte den Virus an der Verbreitung hindern. Sie hat Karen und David als Bedrohung gesehen."

„Sie wollte uns beschützen!"

„Daryl, sie hat zwei Menschen getötet. Ich konnte sie nicht länger hier behalten. Ich muss Carl und Judith schützen!"

„Carl? Der Junge ist draußen und heult, weil er denkt Carol ist tot. So willst du ihn schützen?!", Daryl war nun wieder außer sich, während Tyreese immer noch schwieg und sich anhörte was Rick zu sagen hatte.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden, wenn es soweit ist.", er fixierte Daryl, „Sie konnte nicht mehr hier bleiben."

Tyreese reagierte schnell. Er hatte Rick beim Kragen gepackt und drückte ihn fest gegen die Wand.

„Ich sagte, du sollst denjenigen zu mir bringen! Und du lässt sie gehen? Sie verdient den Tod.", sein Ton war bedrohlich scharf.

„Sie verdient ganz sicher nicht den Tod.", mischte sich nun auch Daryl wieder ein. Tyreese wandte seinen Blick von Rick ab und starrte nun in Daryls Augen.

„David und Karen hatten den Tod nicht verdient. Sie hat sie eiskalt getötet."

„Wer sagt, dass sie nicht schon Streuner waren?"

„Sie lebten noch.", Tyreese blickte nun wieder Rick an, „Das hat sie mir gesagt."

„Das heißt gar nichts!" Verzweiflung pur sprach aus dem Jäger.

„Junge, deine Freundin hat meine Freundin ermordet. Was glaubst du, hast du für ein Recht dies zu verteidigen?"

Daryl schluckte. Tyreese hatte Recht. Er konnte nicht rechtfertigen was sie getan hat. Aber glauben konnte er es auch nicht. Carol würde doch niemals so handeln. Nicht die Carol, die er kannte. Erst musste er das aus ihrem Mund hören. Er würde sich ihre Geschichte anhören, sie zurückbringen und dann könnten sie über ihre Zukunft entscheiden. Er würde sie jedenfalls nicht dort draußen lassen. Nicht allein auf sich selbst gestellt.

„Ich sage nur, dass sie dachte das es zum Wohl aller ist."

„Genau.", bemerkte Rick, „Sie _dachte._ Willst du sie wirklich hier haben wenn sie solche Entscheidungen allein trifft? Was, wenn sie irgendwann aus einer Laune heraus entscheidet, dass du eine Bedrohung bist, Daryl?"

Tyreese ließ endlich von Rick ab. Seine Hände geballt zu seinen Seiten. Er schien gespannt auf Daryls Antwort zu warten, doch Daryl wusste nicht einmal was er antworten sollte. Er wusste, dass Rick Recht hatte. Sie hätte das nicht tun sollen. Aber Rick hätte auch nicht allein urteilen sollen. Das war beides verdammt beschissen und er fühlte sich sowohl von Rick auch als von Carol verraten und hintergangen. Sie wusste, dass er es leid war Leute zu verlieren. Und sie stolzierte herum und entschied über den Köpfen aller hinweg über Leben und Tod? Zögernd ging sein Blick zu Tyreese, der ihn noch finster anstarrte, bis er schließlich mit gesenkten Kopf zu Rick sah.

„Ich kann verstehen was du fühlst, Daryl. Es tut mir auch weh. Aber ich vertraue ihr nicht mehr. Und ich kann nicht riskieren, dass sie noch weitere solcher Entscheidungen trifft."

Der Ex-Polizist machte eine Pause. Er sah wie Daryls Körper sich versteifte. Wie er mit den Emotionen kämpfte. Sein Blick war nun wieder zu Boden gerichtet. Carol war Daryl am Nächsten. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sogar sagen, dass Daryl in sie verliebt ist. Das musste ihm höllisch zusetzen.

„Sie hat Karen und David getötet.", ein Seitenblick zu Tyreese, „Sie hat Zwei weitere Teenager in den Tod geschickt. Du hättest sie sehen müssen, Daryl. Das war nicht die Carol, die wir einmal kannten."

„Welche Teenager?", warf Tyreese die Frage in den Raum. Er kannte sie als fürsorgliche Person. Himmel, er dachte sie sei Vertrauenswürdig sonst hätte er sie nie darum gebeten auf Sasha aufzupassen. Rick seufzte einmal und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

„Wir trafen in einem Haus auf einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Sie hatten sich im Bad versteckt, da ein Streuner ins Haus eingedrungen war. Wir hatten beschlossen sie mit zurück zunehmen. Carol und ich wollten noch die restlichen Häuser durchsuchen und ich entschied, dass Beide dort warten bis wir sie wieder abholen würden.", Rick brach ab, als er den Blick bemerkte, den Daryl ihm zu warf. Wie ein begossener Pudel. Zu verängstigt noch mehr Horrorgeschichten über denjenigen zu hören, um den er sich am meisten sorgte.

„Die Beiden – Sam und Ana – waren augenscheinlich nicht in der Lage sich selbst zu verteidigen. Ich meine, zwei Tage in einem Bad nur wegen einem Streuner im Haus? Carol ließ sie dennoch helfen und wir teilten uns auf. Es endete damit, dass wir Ana als Walker-Snack wieder gefunden haben und Sam tauchte nicht mehr auf."

„Fuck.", hörten sie Daryl fluchen, „Verdammt. Sag mir einfach wo du sie ausgesetzt hast und ich hol sie zurück."

Rick entgleiste das Gesicht. Hatte der Jäger überhaupt zugehört? Wie konnte er noch auch nur daran denken Carol zurück zu bringen?

„Hast du nicht zugehört, Dixon?", sprach Tyreese nun das aus, was Rick still dachte, „Die Frau hat noch zwei weitere Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass du demjenigen einen Pfeil durch den Kopf jagen würdest? Und du willst sie zurück hier her bringen?"

„Sie verdient eine richtige Verhandlung."

„Sie hatte eine Verhandlung.", kam es zornig von Rick, der nun einen Schritt auf Daryl zuging.

„Ja, von dir.", Daryl machte auch einen Schritt nach vorne, bereit für einen Kampf, wenn es sein musste, „Wie kommt es dass du plötzlich wieder der Anführer bist?"

„Weil es notwendig wurde. Und Carol selbst sagte, dass ich nicht nur ein Farmer sein kann."

Die Spannung zwischen den Beiden steigerte sich, doch ehe sie losbrechen konnte fing sich Daryl wieder und Rick tat es ihm gleich.

„Sag mir einfach wo du sie ausgesetzt hast.", wiederholte er geschlagen seine Bitte.

„Du holst sich nicht zurück!" Der Tonfall zeigte Daryl deutlich was Ricks Standpunkt war.

„Rick, du weißt dass ich deine Entscheidungen immer akzeptiert habe. Ich will es nur von ihr hören.", er seufzte hörbar und zog daraufhin scharf die Luft ein, „Ich muss wissen ob es ihr gut geht."

„Sie kommt allein klar. Vielleicht findet sie eine neue Gruppe, kann einen Neustart machen. Ich hab ihr ein Auto überlassen, sie kann inzwischen überall sein."

„Gut.", Tyreese zog nun die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer auf sich, „Wenn der Idiot nach ihr Suchen will, komm ich mit."

„Du willst sie töten.", stellte Daryl rau fest.

„Und du willst sie hierher bringen."

„Wenn ihr gehen wollt, geht." Rick schien geschlagen. Oder er wollte sich der sinnlosen Diskussion einfach nicht mehr aussetzen. Das letzte Mal als er es überprüft hatte, war er der Anführer. Und sein Wort zählte letztlich mehr, als das der anderen. „Ich kann euch nicht aufhalten. Aber schaut euch bitte einmal um bevor ihr geht, wie es hier aussieht. Wir brauchen euch hier."

Er sah Daryl ernst an, bevor er weitersprach: „Wenn die Hölle hier losbricht, will ich wissen dass ihr da seid, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann."

Der Angesprochene schwieg, jedoch grummelte er vor sich hin. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Carol weg war. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Carol Zwei Menschen getötet hatte. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Er konnte verstehen, aus welchem Grund sie es getan hat. Dennoch macht dies ihre Entscheidung auch nicht richtig. Nein, sie war falsch. Sie wusste nicht, ob David oder Karen wieder gesund werden würden. Auch wenn sie Angst um ihre Familie hatte, ihre Tat war falsch. Trotzdem wollte Daryl es immer noch von ihr hören. Hören, wie sie es zugab. Denn glauben konnte er es wirklich nicht. Es war immerhin Carol von der sie redeten. Die Carol, die sich für alle aufopferte um diese Menschen am Leben zu erhalten.

„Weißt du, ich hätte ihr wenigstens noch gern Auf wiedersehen gesagt..", kam es noch leise von Daryl, als er Richtung Ausgang ging. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte sie zu suchen. Himmel, sogar er konnte keine Autos verfolgen. Fußspuren okay, aber Autos unmöglich. Er musste jetzt erst einmal allein sein. Seine Gedanken ordnen. Vielleicht würde sie nach einiger Zeit auch allein zurück kommen. Vielleicht würde er sie irgendwo treffen. Vielleicht.

„Ich denke, dass weiß sie."


End file.
